


I Love You, Asshole

by spaceboinate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anger, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, RIP, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael confesses by accident, and Gavin's an asshole like always. </p><p>Prompt: "One confesses their love during an angry outburst."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is, and I'm sorry it's so short. But here you go! As an apology for not updating my X-Ray and Vav one, I'll give you guys this one.

It was a normal day at the office, the six boys were doing a minecraft lets play, though Gavin was being more irritable than usual. Which meant that Michael was raging more than usual, if that was even possible.

You see, it’s like a domino effect.

Gavin’s more of an asshole --> Michael’s more angry than usual --> the other men are annoyed much more easily.

But it gave good content nonetheless.

Currently though, the men were redoing an old favourite – the first to find the tower of pimps, with a small twist. The twist being that they had to have killed everyone at least once before they could bring the tower back.

And so, Gavin was currently the holder of the tower pimps and beating the shit out of Michael, who was trying to craft a sword.

“Gavin, you asshole!” Michael raged, glaring at the Brit as he tried to fight back. He watched in anger as his character died, then turned his anger towards the squawking Brit beside him, who looked back at him.

“Michael-! I didn’t-! I had to-!” Gavin spluttered, trying to find the right words to say and fumbling over them.

“Doesn’t matter, asshole. I’ve tolerated you enough today! Why do you have to be a fucking moron every single goddamn day!?” Michael yelled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

None of the other men moved, apart from Geoff stopping the recording, and watched worriedly. Ryan prepared himself to stop Michael and take him out if he had to, knowing it was just the heat getting to him.

“Michael, I’m sorry-“

“I don’t want to hear it. You wanna know why I’ve been tolerating you, asshole?” the red-head seethed, gritting his teeth.

Gavin stopped at that, watching him with wide eyes. Geoff raised an eyebrow, while Ray secretly grabbed out his phone and started to record. It was only then that Gavin let out a short and quiet:

“ _Why?_ ”

Michael’s face softened slightly. “Because I love you, you asshole. I have for a while, and didn’t know how to say it,” he confessed, looking down at his lap. “Though, I didn’t plan to confess it here or now-…”

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his own, and he yelped and fell back, Gavin on top of him with the biggest goddamn grin he had ever seen.

“ _Micool_ ,” he began, his big nose touching with Michael’s gently. “I love you too, love,” he finished softly.

And with that, cheers erupted all around the room, but Michael was only focused on one person-

_Gavin._


End file.
